5W1H
by CekerJongin2
Summary: 7 hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, Minseok mendapat kado yang aneh. Tanpa pengirim! Siapakah pengirim kado tersebut? / Summary gagal - / Luhan X Minseok (LuMin/ XiuHan), Sehun X Minseok (HunMin/ XiuHun), etc.


**Length: **Oneshot (5k words)

**Rate:** T

**Disclamer:** FF milik author dan cast milik Tuhan YME

**Deticated:** Readers yang mau baca ff abal ini dan Xiumin hyung tercinta/? XD

**Warning:** Crackpair, BoysXBoys, Yaoi, typos

Happy reading! ^^

.

Lelaki berpipi gembul dengan tinggi 173 adalah tokoh utama dari cerita ini. Namanya Kim Minseok, seorang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis. Umurnya 20 tahun. Pemuda itu sedang berjalan melewati lorong kampus.

"Minseok-_ah_!" panggilan itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Minseok menolehkan kepalanya. Memusatkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan.

"Oh Luhan? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Luhan. Raut wajah Luhan terlihat ragu, cemas, dan lelah membuat Minseok khawatir padanya.

"Kau bisa dan mau membantuku kan?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Membantu apa?" Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Aku punya adik kau tahu kan? Ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di Seoul-"

"Dia dari Beijing?" Minseok memotong penjelasan Luhan. Luhan menaik turun kan kepalanya.

"Benar, tapi tenang saja dia bisa berbahasa korea. Dia orang korea. _Well_, saudara satu ibu," Minseok menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Tak lupa bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut dia tersesat. Bisa kau menjemputnya? Aku ada tugas dari Profesor Lee dan harus dikumpulkan sore ini. _Shit_! Kumohon, Minseok! Dia pulang pukul 4PM, kau punya waktu satu jam untuk ke sana, dan kau hanya butuh 15 menit ke sana dengan naik bus," pinta Luhan ditambah wajah memelas sok imut yang membuat Minseok mual.

"_Ugh_… oke oke, semua untuk sahabatku," Luhan melompat dan memeluk Minseok.

"Terima kasih Minseok! Terima kasih!" serunya sambil memeluk Minseok erat, sedangkan Minseok mencoba menghentikan tindakan anarkis Luhan padanya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu Jajangmyun besok pagi, aku janji!" katanya dengan penuh semangat saat Minseok telah berhasil melpaskan pelukannya.

"Kau membuatku semangat! Haha… bagaimana bentuk adikmu? Maksudku ciri-cirinya?" Luhan menepuk jidatnya hampir saja ia melupakan yang satu ini. Untung saja Minseok menanyakannya.

"Dia tinggi, lebih tinggi dariku, dia mirip denganku, dia kurus, wajahnya datar, matanya sipit, dia kelas 1 di Byul _senior high school_," Minseok mengulangi pernyataan Luhan dalam hati supaya ia dapat mengingat ciri-ciri adik Luhan.

"Namanya?"

"Oh Sehun."

_5W+1H_

Sebenarnya sore ini Minseok mempunyai jadwal latihan dengan teman-teman bandnya. _De Jeunes_ adalah nama band mereka. Band ini terbentuk sejak mereka duduk di bangku kuliah.

Kau tahu seberapa menjijikannya wajah Luhan saat ber-aegyo? Nah itulah kenapa Minseok mau membantu Luhan. Karena jika Minseok menolaknya Luhan akan ber-_aegyo_ sampai Minseok mau.

Minseok adalah _vocalist_-nya. Junmyeon si anak profesor adalah_ bassist_. Kris si bule jangkung adalah _drummer_. _Guitarist_ mereka bernama Yixing. Dia sepupu Luhan. Yixing berkali-kali keceplosan kalau Luhan menyukai Minseok. Dan, satu lagi Luhan sebagai _manager_ alias seksi sibuk.

Minseok sedang berdiri di halte menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan membawanya menuju sekolah adik Luhan. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah bus berwarna putih menghampirinya. Ponselnya bergetar tanda seseorang sedang menelfonnya.

'_Kris Wu calling_' tertera pada layar ponselnya. Dengan segera Minseok menekan tombol hijau untuk mengakhiri getaran itu.

"Hallo Kris?"

"Minseok-_ah_? Kau di mana?" tiga individu yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan barang-barangnya sekarang mendekati Kris.

"Minseok _hyung_ di mana, Kris?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut ikal. Kris tidak menjawab. Kris lebih memilih untuk me-_loudspeaker_ panggilan ini.

"Aku sedang di bus, Kris."

"Woah! Dia pasti sedang berkencan dengan Luhan _gege_!" seru pemuda bermata panda.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkencan dengan si rusa mesum itu, _hyung_," imbuh pemuda berambut ikal. Minseok mengusap wajahnya-facepalm- mendengar pikiran negatif teman-temannya.

"Kris tolong nasehati Zitao adikmu untuk menjaga omongannya," Kris menatap tajam lelaki bermata panda itu.

"Maaf, _ge_," pintanya.

"Aku sedang menjemput adik Luhan. Jadi, hari ini-"

"TERNYATA MINSEOK _HYUNG_ BERKENCAN DENGAN ADIK LUHAN _GEGE_!" lagi-lagi Zitao membuat semua orang tercengang.

"ZITAO!" seru Minseok yang membuat penumpang bus menoleh ke arahnya. Minseok membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Luhan _gege_ pasti sedih, dia akan frustasi!" tebak Zitao lebay. Yixing dan Jumyeon mulai terhasut. Sedangkan Kris tetap tak bergeming. Adiknya ini benar-benar seorang tukang gosip.

"_Hyung_, lebih baik kau tolak ajakan kencan dari adik Luhan. Luhan pasti akan frustasi," Minseok memasang ekspresi datar setelah mendengar ceramah dari Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak berkencan oke? Nanti akan kujelaskan pada kalian!" Minseok menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya dengan setengah emosi.

.

_5W+1H_

.

Benar kata Luhan sekolah Sehun dekat dengan kampusnya. Minseok melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk mengecek jam. Jam berwarna putih itu menunjukan angka 03:52PM, yang artinya dia harus menunggu kepulangan Sehun.

_Untuk memudahkan kalian berdua, aku meminta Sehun untuk menunggumu di gerbang sekolah. Kau juga tunggu adikku di sana, oke?_

Suara Luhan terngiang di otaknya. Dengan segera ia berjalan mendekati gerbang sekolah dan berdiri menunggu adik Luhan di sana. Ia mengamati gedung sekolah berwarna putih itu. Minseok menyimpulkan sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah murahan.

Ya, mengingat Ayah tiri Luhan adalah pemilik restoran dengan cabang di mana-mana. Belum lagi keluarga dari Ayah kandungnya. Luhan tidak sekaya Junmyeon. Tapi, Luhan cukup kaya. Setidaknya Luhan tidak perlu bersusah payah memikirkan uang di saat belajar. Berbeda dengan nasibnya.

Bel tanda bahwa proses belajar mengajar telah berakhir membuyarkan lamunan Minseok tentang keluarga Luhan. Minseok memperhatikan setiap murid laki-laki yang keluar dari gerbang.

Sepuluh menit ia habiskan untuk hal di atas hingga seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu menatapnya kaget. Dan yang paling aneh laki-laki itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Ia mengamati laki-laki yang sekarang berdiam diri di depannya itu. Menyamakannya dengan ciri-ciri adik Luhan. Dia tinggi, dia kurus, matanya sipit, wajahnya mirip dengan Luhan temannya. Dan namanya…

"Aku Sehun!"

"Sehun?" tanyanya bersamaan dengan Sehun yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Minseok tertawa kecil.

_Anak itu datar sama seperti yang Luhan katakan._

_Hati-hati kadang-kadang anak itu kurang ajar_. Kilas balik nasihat Luhan terdengar.

"Ayo pulang! Sepertinya sore ini akan hujan," mau tidak mau Minseok menggandeng Sehun meninggalkan sekolahnya. Minseok merasakan bahwa ia benar-benar pendek setelah ia berdiri di dekat Sehun.

_Blush_. Minseok merasakan pipinya memanas saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Sehun memperhatikannya.

"Apa Luhan _hyung_ punya genk kurcaci di kampus?" Minseok memiringkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Maksudmu, Sehun-_ah_?"

"Luhan _hyung_ pendek, dan kau juga pendek. Aku curiga kalau kalian mempunyai perkumpulan orang-orang pendek di kampus," benar kata Luhan jika Sehun adalah adik yang kurang ajar.

Minseok mengulurkan tangannya dan sedikit berjinjit untuk memberi sebuah jitakan di puncak kepala Sehun. Tapi, itu tidak membuat kekesalannya mereda. Minseok menekuk mukanya imut karena Sehun justru menertawakannya.

"Hahaha… bahkan kau harus bersusah payah untuk menjitakku," hina Sehun di sela-sela tawanya yang nista.

Minseok tak memperhatikannya. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada toko sepatu di sebelah kanannya. Minseok menatap suatu benda dengan tatapan yang berat. Antara harapan, berfikir dan sedih.

"_Hyung_?" Sehun menyadarkan Minseok yang berdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Ah ya?"

"Di mana haltenya?"

"Sini biar _hyung_ tunjukan!" Minseok dan Sehun pun berjalan dengan tangan bertautan menuju halte bus.

_What?_

Apa yang terjadi?

Hari ke 19 di bulan maret. Langit berwarna jingga pada saat itu. Minseok baru pulang dari acara 'menjemput adik Luhan'. Ya, Luhan memintanya terus dan terus. Membuat jadwal latihan bandnya dilakukan hanya saat _weekend_.

Ia melepas sepatunya sambil duduk di samping pintu yang menganga lebar. Tanpa diketahui sebabnya Nyonya Byun –pemilik _appartment_- menteriaki nama Minseok.

"Minseok-_ah_! Minseok-_ah_!" dahi Minseok mengkerut. Bukankah ia sudah membayar uang sewa? Minseok menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata wanita berusia 45 tahun itu telah berdiri di depan _appartment_-nya.

"Iya, bu? Bukankah aku sudah membayar uang sewa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menagih uang sewa. Ada yang memberimu ini, tapi dia tidak mau mengatakan namanya," wanita paruh baya itu memberikan kotak berwarna biru muda. Minseok menerimanya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa mungkin kedua orang tuanya mengirim ini untuknya? Saudaranya?

"Ah, kalau begitu aku mau pulang, Minseok-_ah_! Berhati-hatilah! Aku takut itu bom atau malah potongan tubuh manusia," nyonya Byun bergidik ngeri membayangkan isi kotak itu.

Perkataan Nyonya Byun membuat Minseok berpikir negatif. Jangan-jangan ini berisi katak, hewan yang paling ia benci. Minseok mendekatkan telinganya pada kotak itu.

Hening. Sepi. Tidak ada suara apa pun dari kotak itu.

"Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan isinya adalah benda mati!" serunya dramatis. Pikirnya mulai melayang saat pelajaran biologi ketika ia masih SMA. Perut yang dibuka dengan pisau. Organ-organ berwarna merah. Dan darah yang mengucur. Euh… itu benar-benar menjijikan.

Pundaknya bergetar jijik membayangkan kodok yang telah dimultilasi. Minseok meletakannya di meja dan berlari ke kamarnya. Menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya untuk membuka kotak itu.

.

_What?_

Apa yang terjadi?

.

Inilah Minseok. Mahasiswa yang mendapat kado aneh sore ini.

Ia memakai kacamata renang milik Luhan yang belum ia kembalikan. Helm hijau milik Jongin –adiknya- melindungi kepalanya saat ini. Ia juga menggunakan sarung tangan berwarna orange yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mencuci piring. Dan jangan lupa sepatu _boots_ berwarna sama dengan helm yang ia pakai.

Sebenarnya Minseok ingin memakai mantel hujan. Tapi ia baru ingat jika Jongin meminjamnya dan belum dikembalikan sampai sekarang.

Ia meletakan kotak itu ke tanah lapang di samping _appartment_-nya. Ia juga membawa sapu untuk membantunya membuka kotak itu.

Minseok memungut tutup tong sampah yang tergeletak di sana. Menggunakan benda yang terbuat dari plastik itu sebagai perisai. _Oh hell_, kau mau berperang Kim Minseok?

Minseok telah berdiri di angle yang tepat –menurut perhitungannya-. Ia mendorong-dorong tutup kotak itu dengan sapu supaya terbuka. Dan malangnya kotak itu tidak terbuka sampai sekarang.

Tapi, Minseok tidak menyerah. Ia terus mencobanya berulang-ulang. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak merapal doa agar tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya.

Beberapa kali Minseok berniat untuk memanggil polisi atau SWAT. Namun itu pasti akan membuat gempar Seoul. Jadi, Minseok mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _hyung_?" sebuah suara berat membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

Dua orang anak SMA sedang mengamatinya. Yang satunya bertubuh tinggi menjulang seperti Sehun dan yang satunya pendek seperti Luhan. Seperti Luhan oke? Bukan sepertinya, karena Minseok yakin ia tidak pendek. Ia hanya mengalami pertumbuhan yang lambat.

"Eh? Baekhyun? Chanyeol?"

Sedikit informasi Baekhyun adalah anak dari pemilik appartment ini dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat karibnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol si pemuda bersuara berat sekali lagi.

"Oh ini, _hyung _sedang membuka kotak," Minseok menyengir tanpa dosa. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melongo.

"Membuka kotak?" tanya mereka.

"Tunggu, _hyung_! Penampilanmu? _Oh my_," Baekhyun tertawa setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Yeah… penampilan Minseok seperti orang gila membuat Baekhyun tertawa seperti orang gila juga.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa beberapa sekon kemudian. Minseok mendecak kesal dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan '_Oh-hell-tidak-ada-yang-lucu-di-sini!_'.

"Oh maaf _hyung_. Aduh! Kau benar-benar lucu!" Baekhyun tertawa lagi sambil memeganggi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Terserah!" Minseok kembali pada aktifitas awalnya -membuka kotak itu-.

"Hey _hyung_! Maaf! Biar kubantu membuka, oke?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati kotak itu layaknya pahlawan.

"Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu!" Minseok memperingatkan Chanyeol dengan nada ketus. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Minseok melangkah mundur menjauhi kotak itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol mulai membuka kotak itu perlahan-lahan. Jantung mereka berdetak tak sesuai dengan irama. Mereka penasaran dengan isi kotak itu. Baekhyun mulai mendekati Chanyeol.

Kotak itu terbuka.

Dan…

Isinya.

Isinya adalah sebuah sepatu! Iya, hanya sebuah! Sebuah sepatu berwarna putih dengan mererk _addidas_. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Minseok hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Muahahaha…. _Hyung_ sudah seperti prajurit tapi isinya hanya sebuah sepatu!" seru Baekhyun sambil berguling-guling di tanah.

Minseok merebut kotak itu dari Chanyeol dan membawanya masuk tanpa sepatah kata untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, _hyung_! Cukup kerjakan PR kami saja!" teriak Chanyeol dan membuat Minseok medengus kesal.

.

_Who? Why?_

Siapa si pengirim? Kenapa melakukan ini?

.

Minseok duduk di atas ranjangnya. Jam di dinding kamarnya menunjukan pukul 8PM. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia membuka kotak itu. Minseok sangat penasaran dengan si pengirim dan kenapa si pengirim melakukan ini?

Ia tidak menemukan apa-apa pada kotak itu selain sepatu _sport _berwarna putih yang sudah lama Minseok incar dan secarik surat.

Jujur, Minseok senang diberi hadiah berupa sepatu yang telah lama ia incar. Tapi, kenapa hanya bagian kirinya saja? Rupanya si pengirim ingin sedikit bermain-main dengannya.

_Buat, Minseok_ie_._

_Hallo! Ini bikin kaget kan? Kekeke…._

_Suka gak sama hadiah yang kukasih? Kamu penasaran gak sama aku? Karena Seok_ie_ penasaran, aku beri waktu 7 hari alias pas kamu ulang tahun, kamu harus nebak siapa aku! Kalo berhasil bakal aku kasih bagian kanannya, seru kan?_

_Aku kasih _clue_! Aku sama seperti sepatu itu, dan aku sangat mencintaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu. Dan aku yakin kamu pasti juga suka sama aku! Kan aku kece! Kekeke…._

_Tertanda, _Sunshine

Minseok terdiam beberapa detik setelah membaca surat itu.

"_What the hell?_" Minseok mengusap wajahnya -_facepalm_-.

Minseok setuju jika kalian mengatakan si pengirim begitu narsis. Tapi, jika Minseok mau jujur dia sangat amat penasaran dengan si pengirim. Di sisi lain ini adalah sepatu yang telah lama ia inginkan. Hadiahnya benar-benar menarik menurut Minseok.

Kening Minseok berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Sama seperti sepatu itu?" ia mengamati sepatu yang ada dalam kotak itu. Warnanya putih, dan ukurannya pas untuk Minseok.

"Jika dia putih, maka Zitao dan Jongin tidak masuk," tebak Minseok sambil menerawang. Bahkan Minseok lupa jika Jongin adalah adik kandungnya, dan Jongin menyukai anak ibu pemilik _appartment_, Byun Baekhyun. Minseok mengingat-ingat temannya yang berkulit putih.

"Kris, Luhan, Junmyeon, Yixing, Kibum, Jonghyun, Jinki. Tapi, Yixing, Jonghyun dan Jinki tidak mungkin memberi hadiah semahal ini. Untuk makan saja susah. Dan ini bukan tipe tulisan mereka."

"Kris, Luhan, Kibum, Junmyeon?" Minseok berpikir lagi.

"Tapi, kudengar Kibum sedang berpacaran dengan Woohyun anak kampus sebelah… Kris, Junmyeon dan Luhan! Junmyeon tidak narsis. Kalau Kris memang narsis. Tapi, ini tidak mungkin Kris. Zitao pernah bilang jika Kris menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi, Zitao kan tukang gosip…. Tapi, kurasa memang benar," otak Minseok mencerna tebakannya yang penuh dengan kata tapi.

"Jadi…," Minseok menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Luhan?" matanya terbelalak. Kata Yixing Luhan menyukainya. Tapi, apa mungkin itu benar?

.

_Who? Why?_

Siapa si pengirim? Kenapa melakukan ini?

.

Seorang gadis memanggil Luhan. Otomatis itu memanggil Minseok karena Luhan berjanji akan mentraktirnya makan siang ini. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Lu-_ge_! Aku boleh kan meminta pendapatmu?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu basa-basi. Luhan tersenyum ramah. Luhan cukup terkenal di kampus. Tidak heran, karena Luhan adalah pemuda yang supel, ramah, dan tidak pernah berkata tidak jika dimintai tolong.

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Kau tahu kan profesor Kim memintaku untuk me-_design_ brosur kampus kita. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya," gadis itu mendorong _laptop_-nya ke arah Luhan. Menunjukan hasil _design_-nya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini sudah bagus. Tapi, menurutku, lebih baik _font_ ini," Luhan menunjuk layar laptop gadis itu. Sedangkan, Minseok sudah bosan menunggu Luhan hanya bisa menyaksikan obrolan mereka.

"Berwarna putih dan diletakan di kiri," Minseok mengarahkan matanya ke Luhan.

_Putih dan kiri?_ Dua hal ini membuat jantung Minseok berdetak cepat. Otaknya mulai berspekulasi Luhanlah si pengirim itu.

Minseok menghela nafas. Sepatu _addidas_ di depan mata. Hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini kepada Luhan.

.

_Who? Why?_

Siapa si pengirim? Kenapa melakukan ini?

.

Hari ke 21 di bulan Maret. Sore ini Minseok sedang menunggu Luhan di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri sedang memarahi adiknya di kamar yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

"Kenapa ini hanya bagian kanan? Ck kau sungguh aneh!" Minseok hanya mampu mendengar beberapa kalimat Luhan. Karena beberapa kalimat lain diucapkan Luhan begitu cepat dan penuh dengan emosi.

"Jadi selama ini kau membohongi _hyung_? Sehun kau itu… bla… bla…."

"Luhan sudahlah! Namanya juga anak SMA," Minseok berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sehun. Jujur saja Minseok sendiri pusing dan bosan menunggu Luhan memarahi Sehun. Apalagi Sehun yang sedang dimarahi oleh rusa oemaksa itu? Tsk.

"Tapi, Minseok apa kau tahu? Dia itu sudah… mmph!" penjelasan Luhan terinterupsi karena Sehun menutup mulut Luhan.

"Iya, _hyung_. Maafkan Sehun. Sehun salah. Sehun tidak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi. Tapi, kumohon jangan cerita ke siapa-siapa. Sehun… Sehun malu," pinta Sehun dengan _aegyo_ andalannya. Dan jujur itu imut menurut Minseok.

"Awas kalau kau ulangi lagi! _Hyung_ pergi, katakan pada umma _hyung_ akan segera pulang," Luhan mengelus-elus rambut Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti seperti anak kucing.

.

_Who? Why?_

Siapa si pengirim? Kenapa melakukan ini?

.

Minseok meniup _moccacino_ miliknya. Membuat kepulan uap menyapa wajahnya. Sesekali ia menghirup aroma wangi dari cairan berwarna hitam itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Minseok-_ah_?" Luhan berinisiatif untuk membuka obrolan. Karena sedari tadi Minseok sibuk dengan _moccacino_-nya.

"Apa kau yang memberiku sepatu _addidas_ berwarna putih?" Luhan melongo tidak mengerti.

"Kau mendapat sepatu _addidas_?" MInseok mengangguk.

"Ya, dan tanpa nama pengirim."

"Mungkin penggemar rahasiamu!" Luhan menyesap kopi hitamnya setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau saja tidak tahu jika aku menginginkan sepatu itu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu selain pada Jongin. Dan, anehnya… dia hanya memberiku sisi kiri," Luhan tersedak. Tangan kanannya memukul-mukul dadanya karena tersedak. Minseok khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu?" tanya Minseok sambil mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa pengirimnya," Minseok membelalakan matanya.

"Yang benar?" intonasi pada pertanyaannya terdengar sangat antusias.

"Aku kurang yakin… tapi, aku tidak bisa membertahumu siapa dia…," ucap Luhan yang membuat Minseok mendengus kesal.

"Maaf, Minseok-_ah_…."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

.

_Who? Why?_

Siapa si pengirim? Kenapa melakukan ini?

.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Yang artinya ini adalah jadwal _De jeunes_ latihan. Mereka berlatih di rumah Junmyeon yang super besar.

Minseok sedang meneguk jus jeruknya. Mereka berempat –Junmyeon, Minseok, Yixing dan Luhan- sedang duduk di sofa empuk berwarna putih di ruang latihan. Menunggu sosok jangkung bernama Kris. Sepertinya Kris sedang menjemput adiknya, Zitao.

Tak butuh waktu setengah jam, sosok kakak adik berdarah cina-kanada itu memasuki ruangan ini. Rumah Junmyeon sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi mereka semua. Jadi, para pelayan Junmyeon tidak asing dan curiga kepada mereka.

"Woah! Kris! Sepatumu bagus sekali!" entah Luhan sedang memuji atau menghina Kris. Karena kenyataannya Junmyeon, Yixing dan Minseok tertawa karena itu. Sedangkan, Zitao tersenyum bangga akan hal itu.

Kris mengangkat kaki kirinya di mana sebuah _high heels_ berwarna putih terpasang di sana. Menatap kaki kiri dan kanan secara bergantian. Jika kaki kiri Kris memakai _high heels_, kaki kanan Kris memakai _boots_ berwarna hitam khas pekerja bangunan. Kris tersenyum pasrah.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa berhenti," seru Minseok di sela sela tawanya. Air mata mengucur karena tertawa terlalu berat.

"Kris, apa itu _high heels_ ibumu?" tanya Junmyeon yang sudah lelah untuk tertawa. Kris mengangguk. Karena _heels_ itu memang punya ibunya dan _boots_ itu adalah milik ayahnya.

"Ya, semoga ia tidak marah jika ia tahu sepatunya kupakai," Junmyeon yang sudah berhenti tertawa kembali tertawa lagi.

"Atas dasar apa kau memakai itu?" setelah bermenit-menit mereka habiskan untuk tertawa Yixing mempunyai inisiatif untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Tapi, Kris tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengatakan "Aw," mengelus kaki kirinya dan melirik ke arah Zitao. Sepertinya Zitao telah mendaratkan sesuatu di kaki Kris.

"Tentu, itu rahasia kami berdua," jawabnya yang membuat empat individu selain Kris dan Tao mendengus sebal.

Tunggu! Kris memakai _high heels_ berwarna putih di kaki kiri? Apa mungkin penggemar rahasia Minseok adalah Kris?

Setelah menyimpulkan ini Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kris. Tanpa disengaja tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. _Ugh_. Dengan cepat Minseok berpura-pura tidak melihat pemuda jangkung itu.

Minseok bukannya malu. Bahkan jantungnya masih normal sekarang. Jika Minseok menatap Kris lama-lama itu akan menimbulkan gosip. Kan Zitao -yang tidak lain adik Kris- adalah seorang tukang gosip.

.

_Who? Why?_

Siapa si pengirim? Kenapa melakukan ini?

.

Minseok menyuguhkan dua kaleng cola pada tamunya, Junmyeon dan Zitao. Mereka sibuk membaca surat dari penggemar rahasia Minseok.

Sebenarnya Minseok ingin menyelesaikan 'kasus' ini sendirian. Tapi, apalah daya sampai hari ke 24 di bulan maret Minseok masih belum menemukan titik terang.

Jadi, ia meminta bantuan Junmyeon. Tak perlu ditanya kenapa Minseok meminta bantuan Junmyeon. Junmyeon adalah mahasiswa yang jenuis. Zitao? Zitao menyukai Junmyeon jadi anak SMA itu terus menempel pada Junmyeon. Seperti cicak saja!

"Lu _ge_! Ini pasti Luhan _gege_!" seru Tao sangat antusias. Minseok menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah menemuinya kemarin lusa. Dan… itu bukan dia," Tao menatap Minseok sedih. Merasa empati kepada lelaki yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Mungkin dia berbohong. Kau pasti sedih, _hyung_. Hyung berharap itu dari Lu _ge_ kan? aku tahu _hyung_ juga mencintai Luh- aw!" Minseok menjitak kepala Zitao karena mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku dan Luhan hanya sebatas teman oke? Lagi pula Luhan bukan tipeku."

"Lalu siapa tipemu, _hyung_?" tanya Tao dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau mau dijitak lagi?" sahut Junmyeon sarkastik. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantu penyelidikan ini, _hyung_."

"Apa itu?" Junmyeon berpindah tempat duduk supaya ia bisa menjelaskan dengan baik.

"_Hyung_ lihat ini?" Junmyeon menunjuk tulisan tangan yang ada di kertas itu.

"Memang ada apa di sana?"

"_Hyung_ tulislah sesuatu di kertas dengan bolpoin," dengan cekatan Tao memberi Minseok sebuah kertas dan bolpoinnya.

"Untuk apa?" air wajah Minseok nampak kebingungan.

"Tulislah, _hyung_!" Minseok mulai menulis sesuatu di kertasnya.

"Sehun? Sehuna? _Bubble tea_? Siapa itu Sehun?" goda Tao setelah melihat apa yang Minseok tulis.

Biasanya Minseok menjemputnya. Tapi, hari ini dia tidak bisa. Semoga Luhan mau menjemput adiknya itu. Karena Sehun benar-benar buta akan jalan. Minseok merasa sedikit bersalah pada Sehun.

"Diam!" bentak Minseok, yang membuat Tao tertawa kecil. Junmyeon mengambil kertas milik Minseok dan menjajarkannya dengan surat itu.

"Kalian tahu apa bedanya?"

"Tulisan si pengirim lebih jelek!" celetuk Tao dan langsung mendapat sebuah jitakan.

"Ada noda bolpoin pada kalimat yang ditulis oleh si pengirim," akhirnya Junmyeon sendiri yang menjawabnya. Minseok dan Zitao membelalakan matanya. Junmyeon benar, di sana ada noda bolpoin.

"Memang kenapa dengan noda itu Junmyeon? Siapa tau kertasnya memang kotor?"

"Noda itu menandakan si penulis adalah seorang yang bertangan kidal."

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu _hyung_?" Junmyeon tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Tao.

"Kita menulis dari kiri ke kanan kan?" Zitao mengangguk.

"Jika kita menulis menggunakan tangan kanan, tinta pada kertas tidak akan bergesekan dengan tangan kanan kita. Berbeda kalau kita menggunakan tangan kiri. Tinta pada tulisan kita akan bergesekan dengan tangan kiri dan menimbulkan noda ini," jelas Junmyeon sambil menunjuk tulisan pada surat itu.

"Dan di kertas ini sudah ditulis bahwa dia sama seperti sepatu itu. Dan sepatu itu hanya bagian kiri saja kan?" Minseok mengangguk.

"_Hyung_ kau benar-benar jenius. Tidak salah jika kau adalah anak profesor," puji Tao, sedangkan Junmyeon hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Kau berlebihan, Zitao," katanya merendah.

"Terima kasih, Junmyeon-_ah_! Mungkin aku tidak akan memecahkan misteri ini tanpamu."

"Iya, _hyung_. Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling tolong menolong."

.

_Where? When?_

Di mana si pengirim berada? Kapan bisa menebaknya?

.

Siang ini Minseok tidak terlalu fokus dengan materi yang diberikan oleh Profesor Jung. Sesekali matanya mengamati teman-teman sekelasnya. Mencari siapa teman sekelasnya yang menulis dengan tangan kiri. Namun nihil.

Apa mungkin hasil hipotesa Junmyeon salah? Entahlah Minseok pusing. Minseok menghela nafas berat. Dia tidak kenal dengan mahasiswa di sini. Dia hanya mengenal beberapa teman sekelas. Itu pun karena Luhan.

Dan, tidak mungkin jika yang mengirim itu adalah orang yang lebih muda darinya. Karena dari bahasanya saja sangat informal. Dan jika memang lebih muda, orang itu pasti sangat kurang ajar karena membuat Minseok seperti ini.

Ini sudah memasuki hari ke enam. Alias ini sudah tanggal 25! Ulang tahunnya adalah besok! Oh _shit_! Minseok benar-benar menginginkan hadiah itu!

Tapi, Minseok masih belum tahu siapa si pengirim. Junmyeon si anak profesor sudah membantunya, namun tetap saja belum ada titik terang. Satu kata untuk Minseok. Lelah. Mungkin ia harus merelakan sepatu idamannya itu.

Profesor Jung pergi dari kelas mereka. Yang berarti pelajarannya telah selesai. Minseok masih melamun memikirkan penggemar rahasianya. Luhan menepuk punggung Minseok untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya perhastian. Minseok berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hanya lelah," jawabnya bohong.

"Jangan bohong! Kau pasti sedang memikirkan penggemar rahasiamu," Minseok memutar bola matanya.

"Dan aku lelah."

Tanpa sepatah kata Luhan menarik Minseok keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Luhan lepaskan! Kita mau ke mana?" bentak Minseok sambil menghempaskan tangannya.

"Kutraktir makan oke?" Minseok mendengus. Luhan selalu memaksakan kehendaknya.

.

_Where? When?_

Di mana si pengirim berada? Kapan bisa menebaknya?

.

Setelah menjemput Sehun. Luhan membawa mereka –Minseok dan Sehun- ke restoran keluarga Oh. Mereka duduk bertiga di meja yang berada dekat dengan jendela. Sehun duduk di depan Minseok lengkap dengan _bubble tea_ seperti biasa. Dan Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan memberi mereka 3 porsi _Samgyetang_*.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan _Samgyetang_," ungkap Minseok yang membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Kau haru berterima kasih padaku, Minseok-_ah_," katanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Makasih, Lu-_ge_, hahaha…," balas Minseok dengan nada bercanda juga. Luhan tertawa mendengar Minseok memanggilnya Lu-_ge_. Mungkin dengan cara bersenang-senang Minseok dapat merelakan sepatu idamannya itu.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Sehun pelan namun Luhan dan Minseok masih mampu mendengarnya. Luhan dan Minseok tahu bahwa mereka secara tidak sengaja telah membuat Sehun menjadi obat nyamuk.

Mereka pun menyantap _Samgyetang _di hadapan mereka. Luhan memukul tangan Sehun.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Makan dengan tangan kanan bukan dengan tangan kiri, Oh Sehun!" bentaknya sambil menunjukan cara makan yang benar kepada Sehun. Minseok terdiam. Jujur, dia kaget dengan suara Luhan.

"Ck _hyung_! Aku sudah terbiasa makan dengan tangan kiri," Sehun membela dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Minseok tercengang.

_Kiri?_ Dia mengingat sesuatu karena satu kata itu. Otot-otot jantung miliknya bekerja lebih dari biasanya dan membuat jantung Minseok berdetak tak sesuai irama.

_Apa mungkin itu Sehun?_

"Sehun! Makan dengan tangan kiri itu tidak baik! Itu tidak sopan! Sekarang kau sudah SMA! Rubah pola hidupmu!" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku jenuh _hyung_! Setiap aku bertemu denganmu, kau memarahiku! Setiap aku bertemu denganmu, aku salah! Aku tidak napsu untuk makan!" Luhan terdiam. Terlalu bingung untuk membalas apa pada adik tirinya. Luhan juga tidak menyangka Sehun jenuh padanya. Sedangkan Sehun telah melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ah… itu maaf, Lu. Aku harus mengikuti Sehun. Dia tidak tahu jalan," pamit Minseok sebelum berlari mengikuti jejak Sehun.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena Sehun tidak tahu jalan. Tapi, Minseok ingin mengatakan atau lebih tepatnya menanyakan sesuatu pada Sehun.

.

_How?_

Bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Sehun?

.

Minseok berlari kecil karena mengikuti langkah Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun dengan acuh terus-menerus mengeluarkan langkah besar. Hal itu membuat jarak diantara Sehun dan Minseok tidak akan berkurang.

"Sehun-_ah_! Sehun-_ah_!" Minseok memutuskan untuk berlari, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Tatapannya masih lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa _hyung_ di sini? Bukankah _hyung_ sudah lama tidak makan _Samgyetang_? Makanlah bersama Luhan," tanya Sehun dengan nada sangat datar.

"Aku bisa memakannya kapan-kapan," Minseok menjawab sekenanya. Sehun menyeringai.

"Lalu kenapa _hyung_ mengikutiku?" kakinya mulai melangkah.

"Kau tidak tahu jalan. _Hyung_ takut kau tersesat."

"Lebih baik aku tersesat daripada dimarahi terus-menerus," Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. _Keras kepala_.

"Luhan memarahimu karena dia sayang denganmu, Sehun-_ah_," tutur Minseok lembut sambil menatap mata kecil milik Sehun. Sehun balik menatap Minseok.

"Jika _hyung_ mengikutiku hanya untuk menasihatiku lebih baik_ hyung_ makan _Samgyetang_ bersama Luhan," perintah Sehun dengan nada tegas. Minseok memberi sebuah senyuman sebelum membalas perintah Sehun.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Sampaikan saja!"

"Tapi, tidak di sini."

"Lalu _hyung_ mau menyampaikannya di mana?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Minseok menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Sehun sedikit terhuyung karena tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Sehun dengan suara keras. Takut jika Minseok tidak dapat mendengar suaranya. Minseok memang mendengar suaranya. Namun, lelaki pendek itu tersenyum dan berpura-pura tuli.

.

Lampu-lampu kota mulai menyala pertanda matahari telah berganti menjadi bulan. Minseok masih sibuk memilih keripik kentang _merk_ apa yang paling enak. Seakan-akan ia tak merasakan tatapan menusuk dari Sehun.

"Ambilah satu dan lekas pergi, _hyung_! Ini hampir jam 8 malam," protes Sehun yang menyadarkan Minseok akan keripik kentang di hapannya.

"Jam 8 malam?"

"_Neee_, _aishh_…," Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kasir!" ajaknya setelah mengambil kripik kentang secara asal-asalan. Sehun mengangkat keranjang belanjaan mereka ke kasir.

"_Hyung_ tidak bilang jika _hyung _memintaku untuk menemani _hyung _belanja, _aishh_," Minseok menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berada di samping kanannya. Raut wajah Sehun? Masih sama dengan saat ia keluar dari restoran ayahnya.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang setelah ini," Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"_Hyung_ bilang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi _hyung_ malah mengajakku berbelanja. Dan sekarang _hyung_ bilang akan mengajakku bersenang-senang? Apa _hyung _yakin dengan ajakan _hyung_?"

"Sabar, Sehun-_ah_…._ Hyung _hanya tidak mau kau mati kelaparan. Jadi, kita berbelanja dulu."

"Dan kau menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk memilih sebuah keripik kentang!" ungkap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Minseok menyengir.

"Hehe… maaf oke? Sekarang kau bawakan belanjaan ini," Minseok menyerahkan kantung belanjaannya kepada Sehun.

"Aku mau _bubble tea_," Minseok terkekeh karena Sehun.

"Iya, sayang, _hyung_ akan membelikanmu _bubble tea_ untuk permintaan maaf dan upah."

.

Dengan membawa segelas _bubble tea_, Sehun menengadah dan menatap langit berhias bintang di atas mereka. Sedangkan Minseok sudah beberapa langkah di depan Sehun. Lelaki berpipi _chubby _itu duduk bersila di sana.

"Tempat ini bagus, _hyung_," aku Sehun sambil duduk dan masih mengamati langit. _Rootop appartment_ Minseok. Sehun baru tahu bintang begitu indah dari sini.

"Kau suka hm?"

"Aku suka melihat bintang," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Minseok ikut tersenyum karena Sehun. Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam Minseok melihat wajah murung Sehun, sekarang ia dapat melihat senyum bahagia itu.

"Sehun suka lihat kembang api nggak?" Sehun menoleh ke Minseok. Matanya nampak bersinar-sinar menurut Minseok.

"Yang kalo dinyalain bisa meluncur dan meledak di langit?" Minseok mengangguk antusias.

"Berisik," komentar singkat Sehun yang satu ini bagaikan sebuah pisau yang menusuk hati Minseok. Begitu sakit. Senyum di bibirnya otomatis hilang entah ke mana.

_Tapi, hyung suka kembang api_, batinnya karena Minseok tak mampu mengatakan terus terang kepada Sehun.

"Tapi, aku suka," tambah Sehun sambil tersenyum. Minseok terbelalak. Tanpa ia sadari kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman manis menurut Sehun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita nyalakan kembang apinya!" Minseok memutar punggungnya ke samping. Mengaduk kantung plastik dan mengambil sebuah kembang api berserta koreknya.

"Biar aku yang menyalakan. _Hyung_ duduk di sana saja, _arra_?"

Minseok menyerahkan dua benda itu kepada Sehun. Selang sedetik kemudian Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Menekan pematik korek api dan mengarahkan korek itu ke kembang api di tangan kirinya.

Sebuah cahaya keluar dari kembang api itu. Meluncur ke langit malam dan meledak. Menimbulkan suara gemuruh yang berisik. Namun, mereka berdua suka.

Satu persatu cahaya mulai keluar dan meledak. Hingga setelah ledakan kelima cahaya itu tidak keluar lagi. Jantung Minseok bekerja dua kali lipat melihat Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Postur tubuh yang tinggi, garis wajah yang tampan, kulit yang seputih susu. Sehun tetap tampan meskipun memakai seragam sekolah.

_Mungkinkah aku menyukainya?_ Tanya Minseok dalam hati. Nafas Minseok tercekat saat Sehun balas melihat ke arahnya. Jantung Minseok? Mungkin sudah bekerja empat kali lipat!

"Kembang apinya sudah habis, _hyung_," Sehun memberitahu sambil duduk bersila di samping Minseok.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap setelah itu. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Minseok sedang menyembunyikan pipi merahnya dengan memakan kripik kentang. Sedangkan Sehun sibuk menatap bintang dan sesekali menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya.

Minseok hanya mendengar suara kendaraan berlalu lalang. Segenap pikiran negatif menyerang otaknya. Jangan-jangan Sehun meninggalkannya pulang dan sebagainya.

Minseok bersyukur saat ia mendapati Sehun masih duduk manis di sampingnya. Seperti tak ada bosannya Sehun masih menatap bintang-bintang itu.

"_Hyung_?" akhirnya sebuah panggilan memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Ya?"

"Bukankah kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku?" Sehun mengingatkannya pada hal itu. Raut wajah Sehun terlihat antusias. Beberapa persen keraguan menghinggapi Minseok.

_Apa mungkin itu Sehun? Bahkan Sehun terlihat biasa saja._

Minseok berpikir beberapa saat. Menimbang-nimbang apa dia harus mengatakan hal ini kepada Sehun.

"Apa kau si _sunshine_ itu?" Sehun mengangguk. Minseok terbelalak.

"_YA_! Yang benar saja kau, Sehun-_ah_!" pekiknya tak percaya.

"Itu memang aku _hyung_. Memangnya aku tidak meyakinkan ya?" alis Sehun terangkat satu.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan _banmal_* padaku? Aku ini lebih tua 4 tahun darimu, Sehun-_ah_!" sebuah pukulan bertubi-tubi Minseok berikan kepada Sehun.

"Aw _hyung_! _Ya_! Ampun!" pintanya yang membuat Minseok berhenti karena tak tega.

"Toh kalo kita udah nikah kita bakal ngomong pake _banmal_, ya kan Minseok_ie_?" jelasnya dengan menggunakan _banmal_. Minseok membelalakan matanya lagi. sekarang dia yakin Sehun lah si _sunshine_ itu.

"Memangnya kita akan menikah?" balasnya seketus mungkin. Sehun terkekeh.

"Tunggulah, _hyung_! Saat aku lulus SMA sebuah cincin akan melingkari jari manismu," tebak Sehun dengan sebuah smirk di bibir tipisnya. Minseok hanya menggapinya dengan senyuman dan sebuah pipi berisi yang memerah.

_Dasar anak SMA_, batinnya.

"Nah, mana hadiahku?"

.

-The end-

*For your information:

**Samgyetang**: Sup ayam ginseng masakan Korena Sup ini berisi ayam muda dalam direbus dalam keadaan utuh dengan api kecil selama 2-3 jam hingga empuk. Seporsi sup dalam panci biasanya dimakan oleh satu orang.

**Banmal**: Bahasa informal yang dipakai Cuma dengan teman sebaya, teman dekat atau dengan yang lebih muda dari kita.

A/N:

Woah! Ini ff terpanjang yang pernah aku buat! Ini aja endingnya dicut ._. takut readers bosen sih u.u /lap ingus/?

Kalo menurut readers enakan ff yg 4rb kata (kaya ff ini) atau yg 2rb-3rb kata?

Oh ya jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kolom review ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff aku ^^/ (berasa pegawai indomart XD lol)


End file.
